Mephisto (Earth-7045)
Mephisto is an embodiment of ultimate evil and a powerful Hell Lord. He has antagonized just about every hero (from Ghost Rider to Doctor Strange), but tends to single out those who are especially noble like the Silver Surfer and Thor. As can be expected, many of the traditional traits associated with Satan are part of him. Mephisto is responsible for a number of evil acts, including capturing and holding the soul of Cynthia Domashev – the mother of Doctor Doom — until Doctor Strange and Doom free her to ascend to heaven. He was jealous of the worship of the fire demon Zarathos, so, posing as Satan, Mephisto creates the Ghost Rider by bonding Zarathos to Johnny Blaze. During the time he battled Thor, he was shown to have various historical villains in his realm, such as Adolf Hitler, Blackbeard, and Attila the Hun. He has also created his son Blackheart, a demonic entity that plagues many of Earth's heroes. History Mephisto is an extra-dimensional demon whose origin is unknown. He rules a fiery pocket dimension that he calls "Hell" although it is not the Hell of the Christian religion. Mephisto calls his extra-dimensional realm "hell" in order to exploit Earth human beings' belief in a single being of absolute evil, who is often referred to as Satan, who rules such a realm. Mephisto resembles the traditional visual conception of the devil (it is not known whether this is Mephisto's true appearance, or one that he has adopted in order to resemble the devil). He also allows himself to be called names that human beings give to their conceptions of devils, such as Mephisto, a shortened form of Mephistopheles, the name given to the devil in the Faust legends and of a possible fallen angel. Indeed, Mephisto has allowed people to believe him to be Satan himself. However, Mephisto is not the Biblical Satan, nor is he an actual devil such as those depicted by Judaism and Christianity. Mephisto's domain is inhabited by himself, by lesser demons who serve him, and by the astral forms of certain deceased beings, which have been trapped in the bodies of demons. These demonic bodies imprisoning spirits have been magically altered to resemble the deceased's mortal forms. Mephisto is continually seeking to add more spirits of sapient beings to his realm by inducing them to submit their wills to his. Mephisto apparently seeks primarily to enslave human souls, although he will go after those of extraterrestrials as well. more to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Superhuman Speed' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Regenerative Healing Factor' *'Immortality' *'Magical Manipulation': he can control magical energy for various effects, among which are the augmentation of his own physical strength, levitation, teleportation, the projection of mystical energy as force blasts, invisibility, matter manipulation, image projection, size transformation of his body or other objects or beings, the creation of temporary inter-dimensional apertures, and so on. *'Shapeshifting' *'Ensnare Astral Bodies': Mephisto also possesses certain powers enabling him to capture and detain the astral bodies (sheaths of the soul) of recently deceased human beings. Mephisto does not have jurisdiction over all the souls of the universe's recently deceased. It is not yet known what the prerequisite conditions are for him to be able to manipulate a soul, nor are the precise means by which he accomplishes the feat known. Apparently these conditions require that the being in question willingly agree to submit to Mephisto's will. It is not known how such beings may free themselves from bondage to Mephisto, nor whether Mephisto will forever retain control of the souls he has obtained. Nor is it known whether or not Mephisto "feeds" on the psychic energies of such souls as other demons do. *'Dimensional Entrapment' *'Netherworld Dimensional Power Tap': among the demons of various extra-dimensional netherworlds adjacent to Earth, Mephisto has few rivals in terms of personal power and scope of influence, although Satannish has stalemated him in battle. Mephisto's power seems to be connected to his extra-dimensional domain and diminishes over time spent away from it. Therefore, he usually sends demonic agents to do his bidding. *'Penance Stare Immunity': Ghost Rider's Penance Stare doesn't affect Mephisto; to the contrary, it makes him stronger, due to that power making its victim relive all of its misdeeds at once, as well as the fact that, as an extradimensional entity, he has no soul. Abilities Mephisto is an experienced and highly skilled liar and strategist. He is also a highly skilled sorcerer with near infinite knowledge of arcane and occult subjects. Paraphernalia Equipment A crystal that formerly held Zarathos. Transportation Interdimensional teleportation using his own powers. Trivia *As stated above, many powerful demons, Mephisto included, have claimed or played off the name of Satan. Despite this, the rule that Earth-7045's only pantheon to be real being the Norse gods means that there is no one true "Satan" in this Mephisto's universe. Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Fangs Category:Red Skin Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Hell Lords members (Earth-7045) Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Durability Category:Healing Factor Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Magic Allows Powers Category:Environmental Empowerment Category:Levitation Category:Teleportation Category:Energy Blasts Category:Invisibility Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Illusion Creation Category:Size Alteration Category:Shape Shifting Category:Soul Control Category:Invulnerability Category:Dimension Travelling Category:Master Manipulator Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Sorcery Category:Occultism Category:Omniscience Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Ghost Rider's Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Doctor Strange's Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Silver Surfer's Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Versions of Mephisto